Moments in life
by awesomealpha11
Summary: A bunch of little one shot moments all in one place. Feel free to expand them if you want. And reviews are greatly appreciated filled with suggestions for more moments. Mostly percabeth but I'll most likely write other ships as well. Some moments might be M but i'll warn before hand


**So I have the Percy feels and decided to write a bunch of little moments in the life of the characters. Probably gonna be mostly percabeth but who knows. Suggestions are adored and POV's will change. There will most likely be 4-5 new moments every "chapter". Enjoy and all original plot or characters belong to the God himself, Rick Riordan.**

My Seaweed Brain (Annabeth POV)

Jason and Nico were holding the torches. The stars were out and a water was like glass. Piper and Hazel were behind me holding one another with tears running down their cheeks. It was so hard to not leave the camp and crawl into a hole.

I leaned over his lifeless body, wrapped in the Poseidon flag, and kissed his eyelids. "Elysium." A tear landed on his forehead and ran down his cold face.

Gathering myself was like holding back a dam. I turned to Chiron who had his head bowed. "It's Time."

Leo stepped up to the raft and carefully set fire to the flag. He pushed the raft so it was floating out into the water. PErcy was the son of Poseidon, he deserved this. It didn't make the ritual any easier. Jason extinguished the torches and we all stood in silence as our hero was being lowered into the underworld.

_You'll always be my Seaweed Brain_.

Home (Percy POV)

Percy walked through their apartment door, dropped his bag, chucked off his shoes, and headed straight for the living room. Annabeth was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed indian style. She didn't look up from her book when He flopped on the couch and laid his head in her lap.

He groaned when her wonderful fingers began to play with his hair and rub his shoulders.

"Love you." he mumbled. Percy could tell she was smirking at him, finally looking away from her book. This was his favorite part of living together, just the closeness, no one to interrupt them. This was home.

Tattoo (Percy POV)

"If you make me regret this I will kill you." Annabeth was sitting in the comfy chair and having her shoulder cleaned. She let me choose what I wanted tattooed but Annabeth was able to choose where she wanted it. It was going to be right under her collar bone, and on her left side.

Jacob, the tattoo artist, laughed deeply, "You lose a bet or something, darlin'?" He had a heavy New York accent and was preparing the needles.

I smiled a little bit and said, "Nope, she just loves me enough to do it." I got punched for that, even if she had a spark in her eyes. Jacob wheeled his chair over to us and laid the template sheet onto her skin. The purple ink was clean and he moved in closer to see if everything was good.

"That's awesome," she tried to look at it as best as she could, "okay let's do this." Annabeth's face was strained, knowing that the sting of a needle was coming. That's my wise girl.

The needle came closer and Jacob started outlining the detailed words.

Annabeth was sitting on my lap, her lags were wrapped around with her heals digging in my back. Her chin was sitting on the top of my head and her blond, princess curls were falling around us like a curtain. We were just sitting on the floor of our apartment with the lights of streets illuminating the room. I slowly tor the bandage that was covering the scarring skin. Annabeth's lips fell so they were simply resting on my forehead. The gauze was now off and her new tattoo was still red but the words were delicate and beautiful, just like her.

"Percy." She whispered. She wasn't saying his name, she was saying what was now inked on her skin. He smiled, and kissed the tender skin.

"Told you you wouldn't regret it wise girl."

Yes, that _is_ my boyfriend (Annabeth POV)

She Opened the locker and was setting her notebook inside when a friend from her history class came up to her. "Hey, annabeth, did you get the notes for-oh my god, who is that?" she pointed at the picture of her and Percy, his arms around her waist.

"Percy Jackson." she told her nonchelantly while getting out her history stuff, "What ddi you need again?"

She didn't seemed satisfied with Annabeth's answer and interrogated further. "Is he a friend?"

"No, he's my boyfriend." Annabeth had gotten her stuff, shut her locker, and left her friend standing by her locker with her jaw dropped.

**Please review and give me words or phrases that I can sprout moments from. Thanks for reading **


End file.
